


Temptation

by wrenxsq



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, OT8, Pining, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, chan is his mentor lol, felix is a string-mage, sort of love triangle?, which is kind of like a magical matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenxsq/pseuds/wrenxsq
Summary: Felix is a string-mage in training. A string-mage is kind of like a matchmaker, they have the ability to see the red strings of fate that connect those destined to be together. They are taught how to tie and untie strings but can only do so when asked or if it is necessary. Sounds simple, right?Except that Felix doesn't have a string. And he really likes that mysterious senior boy that he knows nothing about. The only problem is that the boy is tied to someone else.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the format! Im trying to get it to work but its a bit fussy lol
> 
> -Wren

Felix tried to make sense of the web of red strings in front of him. With so many people in one room it made it somewhat difficult to keep track of what string went where. He wondered how people lived their lives not being able to see the strings.

Did they just fling themselves haphazardly at any and every romantic opportunity that arose and just hoped that they were the one? How could they make the decision to be with someone without even knowing if they were meant to be? Sometimes he was tempted to tap on the shoulder of his classmates and ask. He knew that was against the rules, though. And that Chan would chew him out for it.

He rolled his eyes and glanced up at the teacher going over the lesson, though his own thoughts drowned out what he was saying. It's not like he needed to pay much attention in this class, anyway. He already did most of this work in his old school. Felix hated that Chan had brought him along when he moved back to Korea. He knew that Chan's soulmate was waiting for him here but Felix just didn't understand. Why couldn't they wait until his training was over? It's not like Chan's soulmate would ever find out that their meeting was postponed.

Chan told him that when he gets his soulmate, he'd understand. Felix looked down at his hand, no red string to be found. He had seen people without red strings before, it's not like they were rare. It meant a few things. That your soulmate hasn't been born yet, has died or they are tied to someone else and you have to wait your turn until that string is cut. It felt isolating knowing that for the unforeseeable future, he was alone.

At times, Felix felt tempted to tie himself to some random person just so he could pretend for a little bit to have a soulmate. He knew that it was against the rules. Again. He hated how many rules he had to follow.

The bell rang, causing him to jolt upright in his chair. He groaned and stood up in order to stretch.

"Fall asleep again in class again, Felix?" An all too familiar voice pierced through the fog in his mind.

"I don't sleep in class, Jisung! I just don't pay attention, there's a difference!" Felix shot back, rolling his eyes.

Jisung slung his arm over Felix's shoulders. "Hey, me and the boys were going to play basketball in the courtyard. Wanna join?"

Felix shrugged, "Sure."

He tried to avoid looking at Jisung's string when he walked with him down the hallway. It felt like an invasion of privacy for some reason. Even though Felix has had the “sight” all his life, he still hasn’t figured out a way to deal with it. When he asked Chan how he deals with it, he said that you “get used to it.” Which wasn't very helpful. Felix learned that if you just don't look down, then the chances of seeing their strings are drastically lowered. It just makes you look a little weird, is all.

"So who are we playing with?" Felix asked, doing a half jog to stay by Jisung's side.

"Some boys from class 226 and 301."

301? That's a senior class. Is it possible that one of them is the mystery boy? Felix has seen this beautiful boy around campus but he doesn't know anything about him aside from two things: he is a senior, and he has a red string. A red string that isn't attached to Felix.  
Some days he is tempted to walk up to him and ask him out on a date, or just ask him for his name. But he knows that it's pointless. Even if this wonderful boy wouldn't know that Felix isn't his soulmate, Felix would. That guilt would eat him alive. He was still tempted, though.

Once they reached the courtyard, Felix could feel some of his stress and frustration melt away in the autumn sunlight. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, taking in the comforting warmth.

"Yo, Felix. You alright, dude?"

"Let me photosynthesize in peace, Jisung."

Jisung chuckled and patted Felix on the back, causing him to stumble forward a little bit, "Come on, we only have an hour and thirty minutes."

Felix groaned but still followed alongside his friend to the worn out basketball court, where three other juniors were already waiting.

"Oh, hey!" Hyunjin greeted them first, getting the attention of Seungmin and Jeongin.

"Hey guys. Sorry we took longer than expected. The traffic in the hallways is a bitch." Jisung explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No worries, we only got here a minute or two ago."

Jisung looked around, "So where are Changbin and Minho? Didn't they say that they were joining us?"

"Oh, they had to finish some work for Mrs. Yi's chemistry class. They said that they'll try to join us when they're done." Seungmin answered.

Felix pouted, "I see. Well, let's start the game then, shall we?"


End file.
